


Meet me under the Moonlight

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Fluff [22]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff is waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet me under the Moonlight

The moon was full and glowing, shining promise down on the land this Christmas Eve.

Jeff waited, shivering. He wasn't used to the coldness of a London winter any longer.

Would he come?

Jeff didn't even know if Mike had got his text.

He shifted slightly in the snow, the sound echoing within the silent night.

There was a sound behind him, and he turned a smile on his face, only to discover it was only a doe that bounded away, startled at his presence.

He stood there waiting for what seemed like forever.

After what had happened in the off season, there had been a rift between them. They hadn't talked, hadn't texted, hadn't had any contact in months, so Jeff shouldn't be surprised that he wasn't here.

But it still hurt.

Finally, his teeth chattering from the cold, he gave up, turning away from the spot he had asked Mike to meet him at. Turning away from a part of his life that had been there for a very long time.


End file.
